New Radio (NR) is a proposed Fifth Generation (5G) wireless telecommunication protocol that will offer unified connectivity for smartphones, cars, utility meters, wearables and other wirelessly enabled devices. 5G NR wireless networks may have the capability to dynamically re-purpose unused bandwidth of Fourth Generation (4G) Long Term Evolution (LTE) wireless networks. In this way, NR and LTE air interfaces may coexist over the same spectrum.